1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for amplifying a signal.
2. Description of Related Art
An instrumentation amplifier (IA) may be used to measure various signals. For example, the IA may be used to measure a biosignal, such as an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyogram (EMG), an electroencephalogram (EEG), a pressure, a body resistance, and a motion signal, in the medical field.
Generally, the IA may be configured by a low offset, weak noise, a high common mode rejection, a high roof gain, and a differential amplifier representing a high input resistor. The IA may include a discrete time-switched capacitor structure to obtain a discrete signal sample.
The IA may include a chopper circuit to modulate a signal to a high frequency to remove noise and an offset. The chopper circuit may re-modulate the modulated signal modulated to a low frequency.